


A Man's Best Friend is his Trash Can

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Slash, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://sasha-dragon.livejournal.com/60765.html">A Man’s Best Friend is his Trash Can</a> by <a href="http://sasha-dragon.livejournal.com/60765.html">sasha_dragon</a>.<br/>Fic Summary:  When Jensen is taken ill on set, Jared has to come to terms with Jensen forming a new and very close relationship.<br/>A joined birthday present from me and Sasha to our dearest <a href="http://spnkinkfan.livejournal.com/">spnkinkfan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Best Friend is his Trash Can




End file.
